Fox and his frozen queen
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: Naruto haves to marry Kurenai. What happens if people wantsNaruto as a body, as a weapon, for his tailed beast,
1. Chapter 1: meeting

Fox and His frozen Queen Chapter one:The meeting

Naruto was in the hokage office to see what the hokage wanted him for.

"You want me old man." said Naruto.

"Naruto, we are going shopping to get you some dress clothes then we are going to go meet your future wife." said the 3rd hokage.

"What do you mean my future wife?" ask Naruto.

"Your mom and dad made a contract with Your future wife's parents." said the 3rd hokage.

"Who is my future wife?" ask Naruto.

"Kurenai Yuhi." said the 3rd hokage.

Naruto and the 3rd hokage went shopping and got Naruto a black suit with an orange dress shirt.

"How do I look?" ask Naruto.

"You look nice Naruto." said the 3rd hokage.

"Naruto, remember one thing always tell the truth to your wife unless I told you other wise." said 3rd hokage.

"Ok, Hokage so do I tell her about the fox and who my parents are?" ask Naruto.

"She already knows." said the 3rd hokage.

"Ok, Who all will be there? " ask Naruto.

"Her parents, her three friends, her sister , her brother, Kakashi, Gekko, Guy, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka and me." said Naruto.

Naruto and the 3rd hokage arrive at the Golden he meet Hid future wife and her family.

"Anko?" said Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you ding here?" ask Anko.

"I found out today, That I am in getting marry with Kurenai." said Naruto.

"How do you two know each?" ask Kurani.

"The Gaki and I had some fun." said Anko.

Kakashi look at Naruto and gave him a smile.

"Naruto I would you like another three some?" said Anko.

"Anko!" said said Hana.

"Hey Hana." said Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." said Hana.

Yugao was about to leave until Naruto said "Hi Yugao."

"Hi Naruto." said Yagato.

"How do you three know each other ?" ask Kakashi.

"Naruto and I have couple three some with them." said Anko.

"Lucky basterd, He slept with three out of four ice queens and he is going to marry the 4th one." said Gekko.

"Who knew that my godson is a player." said Jiraiya.

"Hay Kurenai, how about we give Naruto a five some?" ask Anko.

"No, Anko" said Kurenai.

"I am only joking." said Anko.

"Naruto, what do you like to do for fun?" ask Kurenai.

"I like to train and do pranks and what about you?" ask Naruto.

"I like to train." said Kurenai.

"So what do you like to train in ?" ask Naruto.

" about you?" ask Kurenai.

"Genjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, fuinnjutsu, ninjutsu, and medical ninjutsu." said Naruto.

"Naruto you look nice today." said Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai, you look beautiful." Naruto.

"Well thank you."said Kurenai.

"Your welcome." said Naruto.

"Naruto don't forget we got to train at eight." said Anko.

"You train him?" ask Kurenai.

"Yes, I started training him month or two after was we ment, Guy, Gekko, Kakashi,Tsunade, and Jiraiya train him the longest." said Anko.

"Why do you act weak and stupid?" ask Kurenai.

"Because the council will want to use me as a weapon or kill me?" said Naruto.

"Maybe you can help him on his genjutsu." said Hana.

"That is a good we can get to know each other better." said Kurenai.

With Danzo...

"Any news on the weapon?" ask Danzo.

"He having dinner with 3rd hokage and some other people?" said Snake.

"Make sure he will have the worst month." said Danzo.

"Yes sure." said snake before she took off.

"So you are going break him and make him hate everyone so he will come to you." said Orochimaru.

"Yes, don't forget our deal." said Danzo.

"I won't but you better make sure the uzamkai brat can handle torturement, because it will be a same if he died before using him." said Orochimaru

"The demon won't let him died, so don't worry we will have Kohona." said Danzo.

With the dinner...

"Do you like animals?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, what about you?" ask Kurenai.

"I love animals. I sometimes play with my summons." said Naruto.

"You got a summon contract?" said Kurenai.

"I got birds, foxs, tigers, snakes, toads, lizards,bats and bugs. What about you?" ask Naruto.

"I got hawks and weasels." said Kurenai.

"After your training with Anko bring your stuff to my place." said Kurenai.

"Why?"ask Naruto.

"Because since we getting marry we will have to live together." said Kurenai.

"Naruto you can't tell anyone that you are marry until you are a jonin." said 3rd hokage.

"Why grandpas?" ask Naruto.

"Because the council will try to force you to marry more people if you are a jonin then you have more rights to say no." said Jiraiya.

Once the dinner was over everybody start to go home.

"Kurenai, can I walk you home?" ask Naruto.

" You me our home." said Kurenai.

"Sorry, still not use to this." said Naruto.

"It is ok." said Kurenai as they walk to their place.

Kurenai unlock the door then enter.

"Come on, don't just stand there ." said Kurenai.

Naruto enter the house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" ask Kurenai.

"No thank you. This is a nice place." said Naruto.

"Thank you." said Kurenai as she sat by Naruto.

"Your welcome." said Naruto.

With Orochimaru and Kabuto...

"Kabuto, soon we will have our revenage then we will have the boy." said Orochimaru.

"Why do you want the boy for?" ask Kabuto.

"The boy will give me closer to be an immortal." said Orochmaru.

"What about the uchiha?" ask Kabuto.

"I want you to find away to combine Kimimaro, Juugo, with those two to make my new immortal body." said Ororchimaru.


	2. chapter 2: the first date

Fox and His frozen queen chapter 2: the first date

Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not.I will update all my stories on every wenesdays before I go to work.

The next day Naruto woke up next to Kurenai. He remember that he was going to leave but she told him this is his place too and he needs to get use to Naruto was about to go to sleep on the couch but Kurenai told him no we need to get use of us sleeping in the same room and bed. Naruto got out of bed and put his shirt and pants back he put on his shoes. Naruto snuck out of the room so he can let her sleep Naruto left their place. Naruto went to his he got their he seal all his clothes except what he is going to wear went to take a quick sower before brushing his then got dress and head out to see Kakashi. He remember that the 3rd hokage told him that they have to keep their marriage a secert. Kurenai agredto act like she is a lesiban and her girlfriend is Anko. Naruto still have to chase after Sakura to make it look good. He will marry Kurenai in two weeks.

"Hay Naruto" said Kakashi

"Hay sensei." said Naruto.

"So, What is your plan today?" ask Kakashi.

"I am thinking about taking Kurenai out on a date." said Naruto.

"Where you are planing on taking her out?" ask Kakashi.

"The Onmyō (yin-yang)." said Naruto.

"That place is really nice Naruto, I know she will like it." said Kakashi.

"Then after that I am thinking of watching the sun set on the Hokage mountain." said Naruto.

"Who knows that you are the ladies man." said Gekko as he join Naruto and Kakashi.

"When did you start slepting with the other three ice queeens?" ask Kakashi.

"Two months after I join team seven." said Naruto.

"So is Yugao single?" ask Gekko.

"Yes and you should ask her out." said Naruto.

"She won't go out with me." said Gekko.

"Just try." said Naruto.

"If I do then and she said yes, we can make it a double date next week." said Gekko.

"You got a deal." said Naruto.

"So Naruto, have you set the reservation for it." ask Kakashi.

"The Anko did it for me." said Naruto.

"Do you know what to do on dates?" ask Gekko.

"I know you buy them flowers, thats all I know." said Naruto.

"We will teach you what all you need to know and learn." said Kakashi.

_**Hours later...**_

Naruto was dress in all black suit. He had red twelve roses. Naruto then went to his new house where he had drop some of his things knock on the door. Kurenai open the door.

"Naruto, You don'tneed to knock, just use the key to get in." said Kurenai.

"I want to take you too the onmyo." said Naruto as he hand over the roses.

"Thank you Naruto for the roses, give a few seconds to get ready." said Kurenai as she put the roses in a pot.

Once Kurenai was Ready. Naruto did transform his self into Anko before they left for their date. Naruto and Kurenai got to Onmyo.

"I had a reservation for two." said Naruto as he hand a piece of paper to the guy.

The waiter took Naruto and Kurenai to the top floor where there was one was some music and candles on the table. Naruto pull out the chair for Kurenai.

"Thank you." said Kurenai as she sat down.

Naruto walk to his chair then sat down.

Kurenai and Naruto look at the menu.

" I will like to have takowasa and for drink I will like to have for drink will be Shōchū." said Kurenai.

"I will like to have red bean soup and for the drink will be the same as hers." said Naruto.

"I be right back with your drinks." said the waiter.

After few minutes later the waiter had brought the drinks and their food.

Naruto told Kurenai some jokes that made her laugth. Kurenai told him about when she was they finish their date Naruto pay for the meal and left 200 ryo tip.

"I got another place that I would like you to see said Naruto as he took her to the hokage mountian.

Naruto unseal a blacket and lay it down.

"I want you to see the sunset from a good view." said Naruto.

"Naruto I didn't knew you are romantic." said Kurenai as she sat down by Naruto.

"Yeap, how do you like our date so far?" ask Naruto as the sun start to set.

"It is best date I ever had and I am not lieing Naruto." said Kurenai before she gave Naruto a small kiss.

Naruto and Kurenai were holding hands as they walk home.


	3. Chapter 3: becoming more close

fox and his frozen queen chapter 3: becoming more close

No this story won't be a harem.

It been two months since Naruto and Kurenai have found out that they have to marry each other. Every since their second date Naruto and Kurenai been close.

Flash back second date

Naruto and Kurenai was eatting at the Silver Snake.

"Naruto, how was your day?" ask Kurenai.

"It was good, what about yours?" ask Naruto.

"why is she with the demon?" ask a waitress.

"I think she is training him. I hear she going to tell her boyfriend when he comes back from the mission in two months, that she wants to break up beacuse she is a lesbian." said the waiter.

"Did you put it in his food?" ask the waitress.

"Yeap, the demon is going to died." said the waiter.

Naruto had finish is food same time as Kurenai.

"What do you..." before Naruto can finish he start to cough.

"Cough, Cough"

Naruto move his hand from covering his mouth. There was blood on his hand. Naruto start to sweat real bad before his eyes roll back of his head and fall out of the floor.

"Naruto" yell Kurenai.

The chef came out to see what the hell is going on. Kurenai and the chef who also the ownersaw the waiter and waitress smiling.

"What you two do?" ask the chef.

"We finally kill the demon." said the waitress.

"You should be happy." said the waiter.

"You both are fire." said the chef.

Kurenai put them both into a worst genjutsu that you never want to be put in. Two Anbu pick themup and took them to the hokage to get kill while Kurenai took Naruto to the hospital.

At the hostipal- two hours later

"He been poison if you haven't been there he would have die in couple of poison had stop the kyuubi charka for a little while but he should be fine. He needs to be taking care of for two weeks and he need alot of rest." said a nurse.

Kurenai took Naruto home and took care of him.

flash back end

"Asuma is returning from his mission tomorrow." said Naruto.

"Yeap, Anko will be there with me to tell him that Anko and I are dating each other." said Kurenai.

"How will he take it?" ask Naruto.

"I am not sure Naruto-kun." said Kurenai.

"If you need me there, I will be." said Naruto.

"I know you will." said Kurenai before she gives him a kiss.

" I still can't believe We got marry last week." said Naruto.

Flash back- wedding

Naruto had Iruka as his best man and Kurenai had Anko as her maid in honor. Naruto was wearing a black tux with an orange shirt and black tie. The guys who stand with Naruto is wearing black shirts and tux with orange tie. Kurenai is wearing a white dress. While the girls on here side is were red dresses.

"Naruto, I know we with each other for only two months, but they are best two months of my life. I love it when you make me laugh, when you there when I am sad, I love it when you care about about others, You always try to help me when I need it, you took care of me when I have the flue. I am the luckiest lady on earth. I am glad that I am marrying you." said Kurenai.

"Kurenai, I never knew I will get marry, everytime I am near you, i want to make sure that you are safe, happy and never sad. Every time I am on a mission, I want to get it done as fast as I can so I can come home to you. I never want to see you cry or be sad. When you are sick, I will I was the one who is sick instead, when you are hurt, I wish it wasme instead. I am luckiest guy on earth and I am also glad that I am marrying you." said Naruto.

"Naruto will you take Kurenai as your wife, protect her and love her?" ask the 3rd hokage.

"I do." said Naruto.

"Kurenai will you take are as your husband, proctecthim and love him?" ask the 3rd hokage

"I do." said Kurenai.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride." said the 3rd hokage.

Naruto and Kurenai have kiss each other.

After couple of hours fter the wedding Naruto and Kurenai were dancing.

"How does it fell to be marry Mr. Uzamaki Namikaze?" ask Kurenai.

"Alsome, what about you Mrs. Uzamaki Namikaze?" ask Naruto.

"The best." said Kurenai before she give him a kiss.

Flash back end

Naruto and Kurenai is heading over to see Anko and Kakashi.

"I can't believe that Anko and Kakashi are dating." said Naruto.

"Me neither, She always like being singe." said Kurenai.

"Same for Kakashi." said Naruto.

"That is what make them perfect for each other." said Kurenai.

"Only thing we have to do is hook up Hana." said Naruto.

"Yeap, maybe we can hook her up with Genma." said Kurenai.

"We can do that. We can also hook up Shizune with Iruka." said Naruto.

"They sound like a good couple there." said Kurenai.

"Yeap" said Naruto.

"I still can't believe you got Gekko and Yugao togethere." said Kurenai.

"I could tell they like each other so I convince them to go on a date with each other. Gekko ask me can we make it a double date so that why we where there." said Naruto.

"You made a good move there." said Kurenai as they arrive at Kakashi's place.

"Knock Knock"

Kakashi open the door and let them it.

How do you guys like the idea of Anko and Kakashi, Shizune and Iruka.


End file.
